Until the Day I Die
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Everything Genesis is, Tseng isn't. One with the life of a traitor and one with the life devoted to the very thing the other betrayed. Even so, they can't help but feel safe with each other.


_Twist in My Story_ by The Secondhand Serenade

For VVKiti for catching 11,388 Kiriban over on dA

* * *

><p>The man steps out from the helicopter, polished shoes not so much as smudging against the destroyed ground of Banora. He waves the helicopter and it pulls back, knowing it's not to dare to return for one hour. Satisfied that he can no longer hear the blades whipping through the air he lets his dark eyes sweep over the remains. It might have not been his direct order but he blames himself for this peaceful place being completely and utterly destroyed.<p>

The grass is pulled up and piled to the sides of where a large hole is at the middle of the once quiet town. Then again, it was doomed the second the local scientist dared to give birth for the sake of science by not creating one, but two "monstrosities" for the world to contend with. But this man doesn't care about any of that, out here in this isolated part of the world he knows that no one is watching his every move. He strides to the house on the hill, arms hanging at the sides of his suit clad frame. The black suit appears even darker in the dark of the night, the only thing lighting this place being the evident pools of mako beneath the earth and the moon perched high in the sky. As he gets up to the dilapidated house he sighs, almost defeated at what's happened, what shouldn't have happened. But it did and it could possibly cost him his job and if that happened, the loss of his life would evidently follow. No one leaves the Turks.

"Tseng, you came." The whisper almost sounds surprised, still full of emotion despite all the owner of those words has gone through. The bad choices, the harsh truths, the degradation of his body from the outside in, and the battles he fights every day because of it all.

Before Tseng can turn around a hand gloved in red leather reaches forward, pulling the tight band away and letting Tseng's ebony hair fall down, the strands falling into his face despite how he prefers to it being kept up. The man stands before him unarmed, the small elastic band wrapped around his thumb. A billowing crimson jacket fits perfectly on his broad shoulders, a black turtleneck donning the chest underneath it, which is tucked into tight ebony pants. The short maroon tresses fan around a pale face while blue seem to glimmer with happiness at the sight of this "enemy" of his.

Tseng stretches out his hand, fingers curled slightly toward his palm, wordlessly demanding the return of his hair tie. He can't help himself though, the way the other holds himself leaves Tseng breathless, not that he would ever admit it, he can only count the seconds until the one he loves will speak again, if only to break the agonizing silence between them. Seeing the other not moving so much as an inch, Tseng keeps his eyes straight ahead, making it seem like he's not looking at anything in particular.

"...Genesis..." His words are soft yet full of authority, the sharpness to a dull blade. He expects the tall redhead to gracefully stride forward and let the tie drop into his own palm, but nothing is done, not even a reply. Tseng's previously whispered words seem so tiny and far away compared to his next ones, almost a shout. "Give it back."

Tseng knows how arrogant and childish Genesis can appear on the surface, the perfect mask to hide all of the complexity that resides just beneath the surface. The silver streaks through his hair and the whitening of his shoulder guards and coat, however, give a glimpse into the pain that he hides.

A confident smirks curls the corner of Genesis' mouth, "Make me." he says in an equal shout, more than wanting Tseng to trudge over to him so that they can be close again. Knowing just how Tseng would react, Genesis slips the tie into his pocket as Tseng stomps forward, seizing Genesis' wrist just as it's pulling out, the small band gone. "You look better with your hair down." the serious tone of the redhead's voice matched with the soft chuckles at the end of his sentence.

The laughter seems to take every emotion except for love away from Tseng, leaving him standing in front of Genesis, gripping his wrist. The faintest of blushes dusts over his pale cheeks, dark eyes slanted down to the ground. No one has made him feel so out of control before, never. The feelings that bounce around inside of him acting like a dozen ping pong balls set loose inside of a shaking container. The words to describe those feelings? They're not there, because the feelings are indescribable.

Genesis lets his glove slip from his fingers, being held to the side by his captured hand, bringing them up to caress the side of Tseng's face. "I love how I can shock you into submission."

Tseng can only stare, not petrified but captivated. He knows that statement to be more than true and the only thing he can is, '_Can he hear my heart beating?'_ It's not panic, or maybe it is. But Tseng's heart palpitates with a fierceness that he knows to well. It only happens when he happens to be in the redhead's company; the blood rushing through his veins making him feel more alive than he ever has after all the years he's suffered working with the Turks.

Lips press against the corner of Tseng's mouth, the others head tilted to the side with a smile clearly present on his full lips. The petite peck sends lightning through Tseng's body, eyes not widening but narrowing at Genesis as he pushes himself closer, their bodies together in the cool night air with their pulses racing faster than the helicopter hurrying back to their location. Tseng leans his head to the side, giving a silent permission for Genesis to press their lips together, Tseng not truly wanting to give up the control he never had in the beginning.

Genesis takes a step back, slipping out of Tseng's slackening grip and putting his glove back on, turning on his heel before he convinces himself to stay. Tseng stumbles forward, completely breaking from his held composure enough to make Genesis turn back around. Arms enfold Tseng's frame as Genesis holds him tight, the hilt of Genesis' rapier pressing against Tseng's hip. Whispers flutter into Tseng's ears as the harsh whipping of helicopter blades becomes more prominent. A lingering kiss is all he gets before glimmering, Mako enhanced, blue eyes are refocused on the lower part of Banora, his destination being the crater Tseng knows is there.

Ebony tresses whip around his face as one of his subordinates settles the helicopter onto the earthy ground farther away, forcing Tseng to walk back down to it. He doesn't mind though and only ignores the pilot of the metal bird asking what happened to his hair tie. Tseng gives a cold shoulder, muttering something about all the trees he had to walk around. He slumps down into one of the seats away from the pilot's view, letting his posture slouch and relax. If he had the chance and unresolved willpower, he'd be in tears and wracking sobs that the one he loves has chosen to finish walking the path of a deserter, knowing that he'll never be able to breathe the same air as Tseng breathes. Lashes twitch shut as Tseng remembers the words Genesis had left him with, unable to wipe the image of the redhead from his mind, knowing he never will.

"Tseng … this world doesn't matter to me."

* * *

><p><em>Talk about unbelievably hard to write. Not because Crisis Core made me weep like I'd just lost every person I've cared about, but because these two, are so cracky together in my head. So ... perfect. xD But not at the same time. Urgh, I can't explain it.<em>

_I'm sure Kiti will like it so I hope you all do to._  
><em>I only included the information up top only because I'm far to tired and lazy to move it down to the bottom. ^3^<em>


End file.
